void_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie
AngryBirdsRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast *Tom Cat - Shrek *Jerry Mouse - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Robyn Starling - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Susntone) *Aunt Pristine Figg - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Lickboot - Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Ferdinand - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Dr. Applecheek - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Daddy Starling - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Puggsy - Jacquimo (Thumbelina (1994)) *Frankie Da Flea - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Captain Kiddie - Baloo (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Squawk - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *The Straycatchers - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) and Bruce the Shark (Finding Nemo) *Droopy Dog - The Pink Panther *The Patrolman - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Singing Alley Cat Gang - Cat R. Waul and the Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Tom's Owner - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Moving Man - Little John (Robin Hood) *Bulldog - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) Scenes #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/The Great Animal Chases Shrek #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 4 - Shrek and Tommy Pickles Meets Jacquimo and Professor Owl ("Friends to the End") #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Rattlesnake Jake and Bruce the Shark/Cat R. Waul and the Gang ("What Do We Care") #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 6 - Shrek and Tommy Pickles Meets 26/26's Sad Story #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Fenghuang ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 8 - Shrek and Tommy Pickles vs. Vincent #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Fenghuang #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Prince John ("God's Little Creatures") #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 13 - Shrek, Tommy Pickles, and 26 Rowing the Raft #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 14 - Reward #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 15 - Baloo and Pudge ("I'd Done it All") #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 17 - Baloo and Pudge Chase Tommy Pickles/Shrek and Tommy Pickles Saves 26 #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final #Shrek and Tommy Pickles: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild *Rugrats (TV Series) *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *The Penguins of Madagascar *Over the Hedge *Robin Hood *Parappa the Rapper 2 *Thumbelina *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Cats Don't Dance *Rango *Finding Nemo *The Pink Panther *The Great Mouse Detective *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Swan Princess Gallery Shrek as Tom Cat Tommy Pickles as Jerry Mouse 26 as Robyn Starling Fenghuang as Aunt Pristine Figg Dr. Blowhole as Lickboot Vincent as Ferdinand Prince John as Dr. Applecheek Guru Ant as Daddy Starling Jacquimo as Puggsy Professor Owl as Frankie Da Flea Baloo as Captain Kiddie Pudge as Squawk Rattlesnake Jake and Bruce the Shark as the Straycatchers The Pink Panther as Droopy Dog Basil of Baker Street as the Patrolman Cat R. Waul and the Gang as the Singing Alley Cat Gang Lady Kluck as Tom's Owner Little John as Moving Man The Great Animal as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:AngryBirdsRockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs